1. Field of the Invention
Today the expanding interest of exercise for health has prompted many devices to exercise various parts of the body. These devices include springs, weights, and frictional and hydraulic and pneumatic type devices. Such mechanisms may also be used for therapy. The present device will exercise the gripping and wrist muscles.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,729 to K. Sigma is drawn to a spring resistance hand muscle exercising device with a counter for indication of the number of times the device and muscles are flexed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,412 to L. Panepinto is another spring resistance hand-held exercise device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,746 to V. H. Lee is similarly a spring resistance hand-held device hit with indicators for spring forcefulness and the number of times flexed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,560 to E. O. Hallerman is a pressure type device with a resilient chamber filled with liquid. Squeezing the chamber results in liquid being displaced into an upper chamber formed as a bellows. Progressive filling of the bellows indicates progress to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,659 to H. Zinkin is drawn to a wrist exerciser using friction for alternately exercising one wrist and then the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,843 to D. L. Frost is drawn to a table-mounted pivotally hinged arm simulating an arm wrestling opponent's arm, resistance being adjustably provided by a guided counterweight beneath the table connected by a cable over a pulley above one end of the table to the free end of the hinged arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,491 to A. C. Proctor is drawn to a translating grip exercising device using pulleys and weight with connections by lines to both end portions of a finger grip. This device is the most similar in operation to the apparatus of the present invention.